Maximum Vacation
by Lilangel44
Summary: Max and the Flock are no longer being chased and hunted. After Fang leaves the Flock, what will Max do to get him back? And will a vacation help Max to forget Fang and move on, or will it make her more desperate to bring him back? Fax and Mylan.


**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic! I'm so excited :) Enjoy the first chapter, and tell me what ya think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters (I just borrow them) The plot is mine though**

_Max P.O.V._

I woke up with the sun shining on my face, it's soft warm rays gently caressing my skin. Sighing, I rolled out from under my warm blankets.

I changed into my usual jeans and tank top, then headed out of my room towards the living room.

Nudge looked up from her newest fashion magazine when I walked in.

"Mornin' Max."

"Your mom called," Gazzy said without looking up from the show he was watching on TV.

"Thanks Gaz," I smiled and ruffled his messy blond hair.

I made my way to the kitchen. Angel was sitting of the counter reading off a list of ingredients to Iggy, who was digging around in the fridge and mumbling about never having enough eggs.

I smiled. "What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes!" Angel replied happily.

Iggy started to combine the ingredients in a large bowl next to Angel.

I went over to the fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice. After a few large gulps of juice, Iggy turned and looked at me.

Well...at the fridge next to me anyways.

"Max." Iggy said with an annoyed tone to his voice, "We keep the cups in the cabinet over there."

He pointed to the window.

Close enough I guess.

"Busted!" Angel giggled.

Angrily, I put the orange juice back in the fridge.

How did the blind bird kid always know what I was doing?!

I don't know if I should be impressed, or just freaked out...

Curse his super hearing.

I stormed off to the living room and plopped down on the couch next to Gazzy.

Gazzy ignored me and continues to watch some weird documentary about reptiles.

I sighed and looked out the window at the cloudless sky.

My mind drifted to Fang.

Fang had been my best friend as long as I could remember. He had been my right-wing man.

But Fang had left us. Left me. And now, I may never see my best friend and soulmate ever again.

Shortly after our 16th birthday, Fang left.

Over half year had past since he had left a note and quietly slipped out of my life.

Again.

By now, Fang was kind of known for up and disappearing, leaving nothing but a note and a broken heart.

Who's broken heart you ask?

Mine.

I sighed angrily and tried to focus on whatever show Gazzy was watching now.

Laying on my side, I stared at the wall wishing that Fang was here with me, for what felt like the millionth time.

A quiet knock on my bedroom door pulled me back to reality.

In seconds, I had crossed the room and opened the door.

To my surprise, I was standing face to face with my smiling mother.

"Hi Max!"

She pulled me into her warm embrace before I could respond.

"Max, you need a break. So, we're leaving for vacation in two days!"

I looked at her with wide eyes.

The flock was already hard to handle, so I knew that a vacation would be disastrous

While I was busy thinking about how awful vacation with the flock would be, my mom shoved a plate of chocolate chip cookies under my nose.

"Please Max? It'll be good for you."

The cookies were gooey and chocolatey, and the delicious smell didn't allow my brain to work.

"Okay," I said without a thought, and drooling slightly.

She smiled and handed me the plate, before leaving to go tell the Flock.

I quickly started shoveling cookies into my mouth.

My mom knew me too well. She knew that if she distracted me with her amazing cookies, then she could get me to agree to anything.

And I mean anything.

Those cookies are the reason that the Flock and I have to go to school. I normally wouldn't be caught dead trying to look and act like a "normal" teenage girl.

After I finished my cookies, brought my plate to the kitchen.

Big mistake.

As soon as Nudge saw me walk into the room she ran over to me.

"OhmygodMax! We are going on vacation! I've always wanted to go on a real vacation. Like one without erasers or flyboys or anyone trying to kill us, ya know? Oh! And since we're going to the beach we totally have to get new swim suits! I saw this really cute pink bikini at the store the other day when we went shopping. It matches my new shoes perfectly! And I saw this adorable bikini in a magazine, that would totally look great on you! It has ruffles and sequins and it's super cute! And-"

Before Nudge could say anymore, Iggy's hand quickly covered her mouth.

"Thanks Ig."

"Anytime," Iggy replied, "If you don't stop her quickly, she'll make your ears bleed."

I rolled my eyes at him.

Nudge glared at Iggy, before leaving the room. Probably to go annoy another Flock member about vacation.

"Why does it have to be a beach?" I mumbled to myself, forgetting about the bird-kid with super hearing standing near me.

"Aww, Maxie's afraid of being seen in a swimsuit!" Iggy sang happily.

I sent my famous death glare at him.

"Look on the bright side Max. There'll be lots of beach bunnies there!"

"Sexist pig." I slammed my fist into his stomach.

Iggy let out a grunt and doubled over in pain.

After so many years of fighting for my life, I pack a pretty hard punch. Which can hurt even a bird-kid.

I smiled triumphantly and stalked out of the kitchen just in time to see a stink bomb go off in the living room.

"Eww!" Angel squealed and threw a hand over her nose in a desperate attempt to not smell the foul gas.

"Gazzy!" I screamed.

I could hear Iggy snickering behind me.

"Open all the windows, Nudge. " I commanded, while opening the window closest to me.

After we managed to get the smell out of the house, I looked sternly at the Gasman.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Gaz? No bombs in the house!"

"But, Max-" Gazzy whined.

I quickly cut him off and took all of his bomb making supplies.

"Until we get back from vacation, your bomb making tools are revoked."

His eyes widened slightly and he began apologizing and begging for his tools back.

Iggy whispered something to him quietly, and Gazzy's face lit up.

"Fine Max. I'll wait until after vacation to use my tools."

I sighed and went back to my room, knowing exactly what Iggy had told him.

This vacation was going to be difficult.

**Let me know what ya think. Constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to R&R**

**-Lilangel44 **


End file.
